Lucky Cookie
Plot Marek wakes up in a room with no memories of where he is, holding a large, stale cookie. He makes a staircase out of convenient blocks to climb into a vent, then slides down on the cookie and digs a hole in the snow to find a window. He tries to smash the window open with the cookie, but it reflects off the plexiglass and knocks him out. Jay is then introduced. He remembers going to the Lucky Cookie shop and buying a cookie with his friend Marek, then getting knocked out. He ventures outside after calling a Maid, who begins vomiting green liquid onto the floor, and fights and destroys a robot. He asks the Maid to open the window, and it dissolves it, and Jay places Marek on the bed. Shortly after he fights another robot and is electrocuted. Marek then wakes up, brushes aside the squiggly lines keeping Jay shocked, and goes to flashback of himself as a cyborg. He breaks into an enemy laboratory holding a malicious AI called the Sentinel by hiding on a truck. He then rigs the truck with a smoke bomb, and sneaks inside. He beats up some scientists, and takes a glowing crystal. Then he forces his way into a freezer, kills a hostile Maid, and meets a man who tells him he won't stop him from killing the Sentinel. He enters the room, tries to disable the commands for a while as the temperature approaches absolute zero, then takes out the crystal. This frees the Sentinel, who grants Marek freedom from the bionics and brainwashing of NI, the corporation that controlled him. The two continue after the flashback, and Marek gains the moves he had before. They encounter three more robots, and defeat two of them, the last retreating. They then meet a cloaked figure who tells them he needs his weapon back, because a Grand Maid had eaten it. Jay and Marek defeat it, cut it open, and retrieve the Bloodsteel Scimitar. The hooded man reveals himself to be Vincent, the man from before, and informs them about NI and joins their party. =3 Characters *'Marek' An ex-amnesiac with black hair. Wields a large, very stale cookie as a shield and uses a sword. Used to be a cyborg infiltrator. *'Jay' Very long, red hair. Marek's partner from his days as a mind-controlled cyborg. Freed from brainwashing with Marek. Dual-wields swords. *'Vincent' Mysterious man fighting to bring down the warring corporations. Has a black hood & cloak with red markings, and a very large scimitar with a red blade. Also wears an eyepatch with a red mark, possibly blood, coming down from it. Has a headband with a red eye on it. *'Xasz' Some sort of shadow creature disowned by his master who now becomes a convenient sub-plot point. Has an instant-kill attack, and can apparently use it on other shadow creatures to become more powerful. Tropes *Color By Technicolor *Crumpled Piece Of Paper *Dreamatic Interlude *Hey Guys *Red Darts *Rise And Shine *Trusty Paddle *You Are Now This Guy Category:Adventures Category:Squarehead Adventures